A Not So Normal Life
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: The Teen Titans decide to disband the Teen Titans and live normal lives. But how much of a normal life can former superheroes have? RAExBB, STARxROB, CYxLUNA
1. An Old Friend

**A Not so Normal Life**

**Summary: The city has grown as well as the crime rate. When two old friends of Raven come to the Teen Titans they all decide to disband the Teen Titans and live normal lives. But how much of a normal life can former superheroes have? RAExBBxDUSK, STARxROB, CYxLUNA, DUSKx?**

**Chapter 1**

**An Old Friend**

The titans all stood in the main room as Robin told them they would need to split the team into two fighting groups. "Starfire and Raven can take the far half and the rest of us will take the other half of the city." He announced.

**Two Days Later**

Cyborg watched the TV as the news reporter started talking.

"_Many are calling the Titan girls the Titan Angels of the South Side. People are calling Raven the dark angel and Starfire the pure angel. Many people are asking if our city heroes will continue to fight in two separate groups." The news reporter announced._

Raven was pretending to read her book on the couch as she listened to the news while Star was in the kitchen cooking.

"_On other news, the mysterious Elemental as people are calling her, has saved another family who was being attacked in the center of the city. Who is this new hero? And why is she here? We'll report more on the later news at ten."_

Cyborg turned the TV off and glanced over at the dark 'angel' on the couch, "Who do you think she is?"

She lowered her book and looked at the tin man, "No idea."

**Night**

Raven opened her door and quietly exited the tower. She was going to look for this "Elemental."

Not more than ten minutes and the Elemental found her. She smiled at the gothic girl with her dark blue eyes sparkling and the moonlight reflecting off what part of her boots didn't have dirt on them. Her dark green hair had blue and red highlights and was about shoulder length. Her crème colored skin seemed to make her eyes look even darker as she put her fingerless gloved hand in the pocket of her blue pants that had light blue on the sides. Around her shoulders was a green hooded cape that covered most of her red tank top that had a picture of flames in the center. Her hood was down, showing that she had a purple cap on backwards, "Hey, waz up?"

"Elly? I thought you might be the Elemental," the dark girl stepped forward.

Elly shrugged, "It's not as good as being a 'Titan Angel." She smiled, "I was wondering if I could join the team."

"We may have been friends before but you ditched me when I needed you," Rae's eyes and hands glowed with power.

"Is it my fault I got sucked into a black hole that spat me out in the middle of nowhere? And by nowhere I of course mean on Relar." She asked. "The Relarians are not too friendly when it comes to strangers." Elly lifted her pants leg to reveal deep scars and some were not even closed yet.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she lowered her hands, "Fine but I don't want you to meet my friends just yet."


	2. Sleepover

**Chapter 2**

**Sleepover**

Beast Boy yawned as he woke up in the middle of the night, "Aw man." He swung his legs onto the floor and walked out of his room. His ears twitched as he heard voice coming from the main room, "whose up at this time of night?" The changeling walked quietly to the main room and turned into a fly as he flew in and saw Raven speaking to some girl.

"And Starfire is way too happy in the morning," Rae said seriously.

Elly giggled, "Sounds scary. How can anyone be that happy?"

"I know, and I thought you were bad." She looked amused at her friend pouting.

"So tell me more about this Beast Boy. He sounds, amusing," she smiled slyly.

"Ugh, he's always telling me jokes and never leaves me alone. He's green all over and loves playing video games."

"Who doesn't?" Elly asked truthfully.

Raven shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hey, can we play a game?" The elemental asked, hopefully.

"Why not? I haven't played against anyone since you so…" She used her powers to bring over the controllers. "Racing?"

"I'm gonna beat you this time," Elly smiled.

"In your dreams," the goth rolled her eyes, smirking.

BB was shocked at all of this but stayed silent to see what else Raven had never told them.

"So you like him?" Elly asked, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Like who?" The dark titan asked curiously.

"Duh, Beast Boy. I mean, come on. Last night that was all you talked about. The tofu jokester," she said.

"Tofu jokester?" The gothic girl raised a brow, "I didn't say that and he was not the only thing I talked about."

"Not counting the random things?" The teen asked.

Rae growled, "I hate you."

Elly smiled happily, "That's why we're friends." She took her eyes off the screen for a second.

Raven pulled ahead of her and won the race, "So much for you beating me." She folded her arms over her chest, smirking.

"Aw, you always do that!" She pouted.

"Whatever, you better leave because I have to go back to bed." The dark angel stood up.

The Elemental stood up taller than her but then dropped to her knees, "Can't I stay? Pretty please?" She asked in a baby voice as she gave her the face.

"I should've never told you about the face," Raven sighed. "Fine but you're sleeping on the floor. I don't want you catching my bed on fire again." She walked out into the hallway.

Elly stood up, "One time and they hold it against you for life." She said and ran after her.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Was this chapter any good?**


	3. The Cat Came Back

**Chapter 3**

**The Cat Came Back **

Elly walked out of Rae's room and was going to sneak out of the tower. She went around the corner and bumped into someone, falling over.

"I am so sorry," Starfire started but then noticed it was a stranger. "I do not know you." She looked at her with curiosity.

_Raven's gonna kill me. _She stood up and laughed nervously, "Uh, you never saw me here ok?" Elly took off running and went back into the dark girl's room. "Can't even sneak out," She snapped her fingers in a mock damn sign.

Raven folded her arms, brow raised at her friend, "Well I'm glad you at least tried. You weren't seen, were you?"

Elly laughed nervously, "Hehe."

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Raven ran to the main room after shooting a glare at her.

"Someone's broken into the tower," Robin announced, "Find them."

BB glanced at Rae and saw her nervous expression and knew who it was.

The team split up and the dark titan ran back to her room. "You have to leave." She told the Elemental.

Before she had time to react…

Knock, knock, knock

"Uh, Raven, I know you're in there," Beast Boy's voice came from the door.

Elly bit her lip and opened the window. She jumped out and the wind carried her. "Bye Rae." She whispered and waved.

"Raven," she yelled silently.

BB went under the door and transformed back to see Elly fly away. He glanced back at the "Raven, why are you hiding her from us? And who is she?"

"No one," she answered quickly.

He stared at her sadly, "Why can't you trust me?"

Her expression softened. "You can't tell the others."

Beast Boy nodded.

"She's the Elemental." She bit her lower lip.

"Really?" He perked up and smiled, "That's cool Rae. How come you don't want us to meet her?"

"We didn't exactly leave on the best terms," the dark teen spoke nervously. "She wants to be a titan."

"And you weren't sure if you could trust her?" The green boy asked.

She nodded.

"So do you trust her now?"

Raven looked at the floor, "I'm not sure."

Knock, knock, knock

"Yo Raven, Star and I have to search your room." Cy said through the door.

The dark angel frowned.

BB smiled, "I'll take care of it." He walked out. "Dude, there's nothing in there."

"She let _you _search her _room_?" Cyborg asked, not believing it.

Rae stepped out, "I watched him." Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at him.

"Oh, well we have to search the rest of the tower before Rob has a fit."

"Wouldn't whoever broke in have left by now because they heard the alarm?" The gothic girl asked.

"We should check, just to make sure." The tin man answered.

Beast Boy shot the girl a smile and she mouthed a thank you. He grinned, "Yo, Cy wait up!" The green teen ran after him.

"Are they gone?" Elly peaked over the edge of the window, inside.

"Why the hell are you still here," she half whispered half yelled.

The girl swung herself over the window and into the room and shrugged, "I just…" She looked over at the person standing in the open doorway and laughed nervously, "Don't kill me."

The dark titan turned and saw Robin.

The Boy Wonder walked in, "Raven, is this the person Star saw?" He asked seriously.

"Um…"

"I'm so sorry I made her think I was an intruder. I was actually just leaving and I sorta bumped into her. Don't blame Raven, she has every right," the girl paused and stared at her with a frown, "Wait, are you still mad at me?"

"No and I guess you can stay now." Her arms were folded over her chest.

"Yes!" Elly jumped into the air. "I get to stay," she did a little dance, "oh yeah! Yah me!"

The two titans stared at her.

She blushed embarrassed, "Hehe, old habits die hard."

Just then the orange girl and the two boys walked in.

Elly just waved, smiling, "Hey guys! I'm the elemental from the news. I just thought I might be able to join the team."

Starfire's face lit up and she flew over and gave her a bone crushing huge.

The girl choked.

"Oh, I am sorry friend." Star started.

The elemental smiled, "I'm just kidding. It's been a long time since I got a good hug."

"Dude, who is she?" BB asked Robin.

"Our intruder," the Boy Wonder answered.

"Is she really joining the team?" Cyborg asked.

"Not yet." Raven answered, surprising them all. "We have to wait and see."

The orange girl smiled back, "My name is Starfire. What is your name friend and what is your favorite color?"

"You weren't kidding when you said she was _friendly_," Elly glanced over at Raven and chuckled. She turned to Star. "My name's Elly and I actually have four favorite colors; purple, green, red, and blue. Clear too but that's not really a color." The girl turned to the green titan, "You have to be Beast Boy." She smirked, "I've heard so much about you."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Raven loves you."

His face went beat red and he fell backwards.

Elly giggle and Rae frowned.

The rest of the titans were just puzzled by it all.

"Well, all Miss Raven Roth had troubles of her own," Elly began to sing. "She had a small green cat that wouldn't leave her home. She tried and she tried, to give the cat away. She gave it to a rock girl who was going far awaaaay. Buuut, the cat came back, the very next day. Oh, the cat came back, oh she thought he was a goner. But the cat came back, he just wouldn't stay-away. No, no. No, no. No, no. No, no. No, no. The thief around the corner said he's shoot the cat on sight. He loaded up his shot gun with nails and dynamite. He waited and he waited, for the cat to come around-but ninety seven pieces of that man were all that they found- Buuut, the cat came back, the very next day. Oh, the cat came back; oh she thought he was a goner. But the cat came back; he just wouldn't stay-away. No, no. No, no. No, no. No, no. No, no. Oof,"she fell to the ground and smiled at Raven because she was the one that pushed her.

"You haven't changed, huh?" The goth girl smiled a little and helped her up.

"Just my age." She laughed.

Cy and Robin were humming the song "The Cat Came Back," Elly's version.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Now that Elly's living with the titans, what kind of troubles will she cause? What happens when she reveals how she first met Raven? **


	4. Dusk

**Chapter 4**

**Dusk**

Elly was given a room in the far side of the tower. She woke up early that morning and yawned. She turned her radio on and smiled as she listened to the song.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind-we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth, is our one desire_

_(To love the earth, is our one desire)_

She smiled and started singing along as she got dressed in her usual clothes minus the cap which she left hanging on the top of the leg to her bed. Her hood was down, turning off the radio before she walked down the hall still singing.

_Love the Earth_

_Goin' there_

_It's one big Earth that we must share_

_We love the Earth, with all our might_

_In our soul's our one desire_

Beast Boy had been woken up by the radio and walked out of his room sleepily and glanced at her, forgetting who she was. "AHH!" He fell onto the floor but then he remembered, "Oh, hehe. Sorry I forgot you were here." He apologized as she just shook her head at him but continued singing as she skipped down the hallway toward the main room.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind-we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth, is our one desire_

_(To love the earth, is our one desire)_

_Nature is-present is_

_We can make your spirit live_

_We love the Earth, with all our might_

_In our soul's our one desire_

The elemental met up with Cyborg in the hall who grinned at her, "Hey, Elly. Nice vocals."

She smiled in reply as she finished the song as she stepped into the main room.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind-we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth, is our one desire_

_(To love the earth, is our one desire_

Raven was on the couch reading, Robin was reading the newspaper at the table, and Starfire ran over and gave the new girl a hug.

Elly returned it, not losing any breath, "Morning everyone!" She put her hands on her hips as no one except Star greeted her back.

"Morning friend Elly," she smiled happily, jumping up and down.

She sweat dropped, feeling a little intimidated by the orange girl being so happy in the morning when it was only eight.

Rae, who had glanced over her book at her smirked but then, went back to reading her book.

Starfire walked over to Robin and started talking to him.

Cyborg walked in, "Who wants waffles!" He grinned.

"Oh, I do!" Elly jumped up, raising her hand. "Can I help?"

"Sure," the tin man smiled.

"Just don't let her cook them," Raven said with a hint of disgust.

Elly frowned at her, "And your cooking is _so_ much better than mine?" She asked sarcastically. Then followed Cy to the kitchen as the green titan walked in.

He rubbed his eyes and went over to Rae. "Hey Raven, how's it going?" BB sat beside her.

She raised a brow, "Uh, fine." She lowered her book.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" The changeling smiled.

"No," Raven said slowly. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to a movie with me or something?"

Her face flushed as three light bulbs exploded.

Rob and Star looked over at the two.

The green titan rubbed his eyes and suddenly he looked tired again, "Huh?" He yawned. "Uh, how come I'm sittin' on the couch?"

The gothic girl stood up and left the room, not bothering to look at him. Her face still red.

"What's up with her?" BB asked.

"Beast Boy, you just asked her out," Robin told him, shocked.

"WHAT!" He blushed dark red. "But…I didn't…AHH!" The titan screamed and ran out of the room.

Suddenly loud laughter came from the kitchen.

Cy walked out, "Man, Elly just started laughing for no reason and she said Raven's name."

"Friend Beast Boy did the asking out of friend Raven but he doesn't remember," Starfire told him.

Just then Elly walked out of the kitchen, still laughing, "Oh, the look on Raven's face was priceless!"

"You mean you're the one who made BB ask Rae out?" Cyborg asked.

She nodded proudly, "A little something I gained while I was on Relar."

Starfire gasped, "You were on Relar?"

"Well not intentionally," Elly smiled. "I got sucked through a black hole and just found myself there."

"Friend Elly, how did you survive?" the orange girl asked while question marks appeared above the boys' heads.

"They weren't too friendly at first since I was a stranger and all but as soon as I told them who I was they were pretty nice."

Starfire looked confused and so did the guys.

"Don't tell me you guys have never heard of Charlie's Angels," she stared at them.

"But that's a movie," Robin raised a side of his mask.

"Well the authors stole the idea from Azar's Angels." She said. "Three girls from Azerath called Midnight, Dusk, and Luna."

"Oh I have heard of them," Star spoke. "But what do they have to do with you friend?"

"I was Dusk," her hands on her hips and head high and stood proud as she smiled.

"Dusk?" Starfire's face lit up as she gave her another hug. "Oh friend this is most wonderful news!"

Raven walked in, glaring at her, "You controlled him."

Dusk laughed nervously, "Come on Raven. I can't believe you didn't tell them about Azar's Angels."

"You told them!" She shouted.

"Well not about you god, I thought you would've told your own friends but I guess if I dressed like that I'd be too embarrassed to tell 'em too," Elly smiled.

The dark's girl face went red with embarrassment, "That was a long time ago."

"That's how I met Raven," she whispered to the others.

"You were part of Azar's Angels?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

She sighed, "I was called Midnight."

The orange girl squeaked, "Oh friend Raven I did love your costume very much!" She clapped happily.

Dusk took a picture of the three of them from her cape pocket and showed it to the guys who fainted when they saw what their friend had been wearing.

Her hair was midnight black -but you could see that in the light it shinned red-and down to her shoulders. She wore a black leather mask on her face like Robin's and had red lip gloss on and wore a black and red dress that showed a lot of cleavage and reached down to her knees.

Elly giggled as Starfire gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe," she choked out.

Star blushed, embarrassed and let go, "Sorry friend Raven."

Beast Boy then walked in saw Raven and blushed.

She merely rolled her eyes as she flew over to Elly and tried to take the picture away from her.

Elly laughed as she started flying too and dodged, "Catch Beast Boy!" She threw it down.

He caught it and was about to look at it when Raven flew into him, knocking him down.

She landed on his chest as she snatched the picture back, "Elly, I'm going to kill you!"

Elly giggled, "Maybe you should take BB to the medical wing first cause you totally knocked him out."

Raven noticed she was on his chest and blushed as she stood up and levitated him to a medical bed and sat beside his bed. She stared at the picture. She was in the middle while Elly was on her left and Luna on her right.

Elly was dressed in black and green skirt and tank top. Her lips had green lip gloss and the same mask as Luna and herself but had shoulder length blond hair.

Luna had tight purple and black pants with a tight shirt. Her amber colored hair was tied into a pony tail and her bangs covered her forehead. Underneath her mask stared two grey eyes. Her skin color was in between Raven and Elly's.

Elly came in, with Cyborg and Robin's bodies floating behind her as she lowered them to the beds and Starfire walked in.

"Will our friends be alright?" She asked worriedly as she sat beside the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, they just fainted," Dusk smiled.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Trouble," Raven stood up as the three girls flew to the other side of town to see Dr Light trying to steal money from the bank.

Star shot starbolts at him but he simply dodged them and threw some device under her that trapped her **(the one he used in the Nevermore episode).**

Dr Light felt like a water balloon hit him on the side of the head and turned around to see Elly, hovering in mid air with a ball of water in her hand, "And who are you?" He laughed, "No matter, this should take care of you." He threw the same thing he threw at Starfire.

It caught on fire and burned to a crisp before it hit the ground and Elly smiled, "Hello there. I'm the Elemental and I'll be your defeater today along with my friend Raven."

He gulped, "Raven?" Dr Light turned around and saw her looking down at him with black tentacles coming from under her cloak. He turned back to Elly, "I'd like to go to jail now, please."

Dusk burned the device under Starfire as the police arrived and took him away.

"Thank you friend Elly or do you wish me to call you friend Dusk?" She asked curiously.

Elly smiled, "Dusk cause Elly's my real name and I don't want the criminals knowing that."

**The Tower**

Dusk sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"_And the Titan Angels have struck again and capture Dr Light but who is this mysterious Elemental, as she called herself?" The reported asked._

She smiled at herself.

**In Spark City**

"Elemental?" Two grey eyes stared at the screen and saw Elly fly away with Raven and some orange girl. "What are Dusk and Midnight up to now?" She asked herself. "Looks like we're going to Jump City."


	5. Luna Returns

**Chapter 5**

**Luna Returns **

Elly or Dusk as she was now called joined the Titans and became a Titan Angel.

Starfire was having trouble deciding whether to call Raven Midnight or Raven. She tried asking her friend but Dusk said unless she was going to change her name that they better just leave her name alone and call her Raven.

Dusk seemed to get along with the whole team. She spared with Robin in the morning while Rae meditated and everyone else slept, went with Raven to the bookstore and discussed books and poetry, played video games with everyone, chatted with Cyborg about the latest and up-to-date computers, went to the mall with Starfire and tried to get the gothic girl to come along (she's still a little scared of Star for being so happy all the time but got used to it), helped Beast Boy pull successful pranks, and even ate some tofu.

Raven, truth be told, was a little jealous (though she'd never admit it) of her because BB always tried to hang around her like he had Terra. She could tell he was crushing on her. He wouldn't even bother her anymore at all! It was like she wasn't even there!

Dusk, however knew her friend had a crush on him and even though she thought he was cute and funny she never thought of him as more than a brother.

Raven sat on the couch with Dusk, reading a book.

The changeling came in, smiling as he went over to Dusk, "Hey, you wanna play game station?"

"Uh," she sweat dropped, still working on a plan to get the green boy to go back to the dark angel, "Why don't you ask Raven?"

"She never wants to play," he said simply.

"Of course she does," Dusk elbowed Raven who glared at her for making her drop her book. "Right Raven?" She smiled weakly and sent her a telepathic message. _Just do it, please? For me?_

"Sure," the titan answered, shocking the green titan.

"Really?" He looked into her eyes. "Why now?"

"Well if your brain hasn't completely rotted by now than one game shouldn't hurt," she answered, slightly blushing.

Satisfied with the answer he happily grabbed two controllers and handed one to her, "What do you wanna play?" He smiled a toothy grin.

Her blush darkened. She hadn't gotten this much attention from him in two days. "Racing?"

BB put the same game he had seen the two playing a few days ago.

Cyborg walked in about ten minutes later and his jaw dropped as Raven's name appeared on the screen.

"Dude, you beat me," he tried to act shocked. "How did you do that?"

"Raven beat you? Man you are bad at this game," he smirked down at him.

Beast Boy frowned, "Am not! Let's see you beat her!"

"Alright," the tin man took his controller.

Raven never said a word through the next ten games as she won each one.

"Man, she beat me again!" Cy whined and gave the controller to BB.

Dusk had been watching and noticed a slight smile on the goth's face.

About thirteen games later when she beat Robin about seven times the doorbell rang.

Ding-Dong

"What's that?" The green boy asked.

"The doorbell," Raven raised a brow.

"We have a doorbell?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"I'll get it," Dusk told them as Raven played against BB again. She walked up the stair and opened the door. Silence……then… She screamed happily, "Luna!"

Rae hit the pause button and flew over to the door.

The boys stayed quiet but followed her shortly to see the other girl from the picture.

Luna hadn't changed except for her clothes which were dark blue jeans and a purple T-shirt. "Hi Dusk." She smiled slightly at the two girls, "Hey Midnight."

"What are you doing here?" Dusk asked happily, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down.

Luna stared at her like she was crazy, "You're certainly happier. And here I didn't think it was possible."

"Wait until you meet Starfire then. She's probably the happiest person in the universe," Raven said, rolling her eyes jokingly.

She raised a brow, "Oh boy. So I saw you two on the news and thought I'd see what was up."

"I'm a Titan Angel!" Dusk kept bouncing. "Oh and this is Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg!" She smiled.

Luna nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Luna."

**Sorry I took so long to update but the AIMs testing is hell and I've been grounded on and off.**


	6. Permanent Retirement

**Chapter 6 **

**Permanent Retirement **

Luna, Dusk, and Raven sat on the couch, whispering to themselves as the others sat at the table, watching and noticed Luna or Dusk would glance or point at them, whispering some comment.

Robin thought it was something that had to do with life and death. Though if he had heard what they were talking about he probably would've thought differently.

"I do not like him!" Rae told them in a hushed but angry whisper.

"You do too and I bet if you tried flirting with him he'd go straight to you," Dusk smirked.

Luna waved her hands in a 'hold it' signal, "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" She looked at both of them, "Just who is _he_?"

Dusk sighed and pointed, "The cute green one."

Luna looked over at him and smirked at him then Raven, "Nice choice Raven. He's cute."

Beast Boy was curious as well as the other titans when they had pointed and smirked at him as they saw Rae shake her head.

"Even if I did like him, he's crushing on Dusk," she explained.

Luna wore a smug look, "It's worse than we thought." She leaned over to Elly. "She loves him."

Dusk giggled.

The gothic girl sat up, blushing beat red, "I DO NOT!"

The titans flinched at this.

Dusk stood up and wiped away an invisible tear, "Our little Rae Rae's growing up."

Raven growled and stomped toward the table and sat down, muttering to herself with her arms crossed as she pouted.

Elly ran over to the titans and smiled, "Don't mind her; she's just pouting cause she's mad she's in denial."

Luna shook her head, smiling slightly, "And here I thought Dusk would be the first."

Dusk frowned, "I may be the happiest but to the point of annoyance so I always thought you'd be the first but we were both wrong." Suddenly her frown turned upside down. "So how's does it feel Raven? All fuzzy and butterflies in your stomach?"

Luna slapped her forehead, "You do know she is going to kill you before you can say…"

Rae grew taller and growled angrily as she chased Elly out of the main room.

Luna just watched calmly. "I think that went pretty well considering how she is."

Robin sweat dropped. "Uh, just what exactly happened?"

"Not aw. I'm not getting killed too for telling you her business," she sat down and took a bite out of an apple.

BB gulped, "Does it have something to do with me?"

She chews it and simply stared at him as a small smile appeared on her lips but she said nothing.

Starfire was really nervous, "So will friend Raven be alright?"

Luna's smile grew, "She'll be better than alright."

Dusk's screams were heard from the hallway, along with giggling and laughter.

"Uh, what's happening?" The green titan asked.

"Oh Dusk is about to have a world of embarrassment and Rae should be back in 5…4…3…2…"

The doors swished open and Raven walked in and sat down at the table, "Does anyone else have anything to say to me?"

The titans shook their heads.

Luna leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, I'm not cleaning it up this time." She took another bite of her apple.

To the titans' surprise she cracked a small smile and stifled a laugh, "I'm sure Dusk will volunteer."

Luna laughed softly.

Cyborg had gained confidence since she seemed to be in a good mood now, "So what did you do to Dusk?"

Rae and Luna's expressions went blank as they glanced at each other before laughing.

When ten light bulbs and dishes broke the dark titan stopped, biting her lip.

A few minutes later Dusk walked in, for once a nervous expression replaced her usual smile as she sat down at the table.

"Friend Dusk, what happened?" Star asked.

Dusk flinched, "Uh, nothing Star." She avoided Raven's gaze.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Jasio?" Raven, Luna, and Dusk all said at once.

The three flew along with Star following closely as they landed to see a guy their age with jet black hair, fire red eyes, and dressed in a black coat and dark grey hat. "Hello Angels," he smiled wickedly. "I knew you couldn't retire for long and I see you've made a new addition to the team." Hinting to Star.

"We're not Azar's Angels anymore Jasio!" Luna shouted angrily.

"So you aren't. I watched the news. You're the Titan Angels!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah but we can still kick your ass from here to the other side of the universe."

"Ouch," Jasio laughed. "I see time hasn't tamed you Midnight…or should I call you…Raven?" He smirked.

Dusk frowned, "Can I please turn him into stone?" She begged. "Pretty please?"

Rae shook her head, "No but how about I scare him cold to the bone." She grew taller and attempted to pull him under her cloak.

He frowned and took out a knife and stabbed it but it went straight through it, "What the? Since when can you do that?" He tried to get lose but was pulled under and when he was released he was shivering with frightened wide eyes.

Dusk laughed, "Just like Dr Light!"

The four went back to the tower to see the boys were playing video games.

Starfire smiled and went over to watch.

Dusk and Luna were talking about what would happen because they were together again.

"They'll leave if we retire permanently but …" Luna trailed off sadly.

Dusk smiled sadly, "I don't want to stop using my powers. Maybe we could, I don't know, just not use them in public."

"We still wouldn't be able to protect anyone then and what am I supposed to tell the others?" The dark girl asked with a hint of sadness.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look, "What if we all retire. I mean we are eighteen. We won't exactly be teens for long and then the title of a Teen Titan won't fit. Plus the criminals will leave. Remember when we retired from Azar's Angels?"

Raven sighed, "We have to talk to Robin then."

Dusk went over to the titans who were staring at the screen. Since Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the middle of a game Rob left without argument.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" He stared at them on the floor.

Rae bit her lip and stared at the floor.

Luna sighed, "We have discussed it and we have decided to go into permanent retirement and we were hoping you would too."

The Boy Wonder frowned, "But what about…"

Elly cut him off, "The criminals will leave soon after the heroes. The only real reason they fight and steal now-a-days is to battle with you so if you aren't here they'll stop."

He nodded in understanding, "So we could actually save others by retiring. Hm, I think it's a good idea."


	7. Getting Jobs

**Chapter 7 **

**Getting Jobs **

Elly flopped down on the couch, pouting, "But I don't wanna get a job."

"Dude, I agree with her," BB sat beside her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "If we don't all get jobs we can't afford to live here."

"Raven's right," Robin agreed. "We should all try to get jobs by the end of the week."

"Doing what?" The changeling whined, "And who's going to hire someone green?"

Cyborg sighed, "How about we all pair off to look for jobs?"

Luna went with Cy, Starfire with Robin **(I bet you didn't see that coming)**, and BB went with Elly and Raven.

"Where are you getting a job Rae?" Elly asked as they walked along.

Raven stared at her, "Well I'm certainly not helping you work at any club so don't even bother."

BB grinned, "You guys are going to get a job at a club? That's awesome!"

"You have to be 21 years old." She glared at her friend.

"Darn," Elly snapped her fingers. "Oh well," she shrugged. "We only have to wait three more years." She smiled happily. "Where do you wanna work Raven?"

"I was thinking I'd get a job at the library and," she whispered something in Elly's ear so BB couldn't hear.

He frowned.

Elly squealed in delight, "Aw Rae! You're the best!"

"Only to shut you up," the dark girl folded her arms over her chest.

"What did she say?" The changeling asked curiously.

Elly grinned, "Sorry BB but I can't tell you. Anyway, what kind of job are you getting?"

"I have no idea," his ears fell to the side. "No one's gonna hire a green guy.

Rae gave him a sympathetic look as she placed her hand on his should, her eyes glowing with power.

His green skin faded away and his ears looked normal.

"Aw Raven, that was a sweet thing for you to do," she hung on her friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked confused at Rae's blush. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't green anymore," Elly smiled, still leaning on Raven's shoulder.

Raven frowned at her, "Get off."

Beast Boy looked down and gasped, "I'm…!" He glanced up at Raven who was shooing off Elly. "Thanks Rae," he embraced her in a hug.

Her face went beat red as she froze but then relaxed, "Your welcome." She gulped.

BB let her go and shot her a smile.

Elly smiled happily at the two of them.

Raven looked at the ground and mumbled something to herself.

**Later that Night **

"BB, is that you?" Cy asked.

"Mmhm," he nodded happily. "Raven did something so now I'm not green."

A small tint of pink covered her cheeks as Elly smirked at her, knowingly.

"We already got jobs, too. What about you guys?" Elly asked.

"Already? Man, we barely filled out the information for a job. We haven't got it yet though," Cyborg told them.

"You two are getting the same job?" Rae raised a brow.

Luna blushed, "Yeah, so?"

"Star and I haven't found jobs yet," the Boy Wonder confessed. "What jobs do you three have?"

"Beast Boy's a veterinarian and Elly and I are working at the library." Raven spoke.

Elly giggled. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine, why?" The tin man asked.

"We have to go somewhere," Rae teleported Elly and herself.

**Two AM **

Raven and Elly walked in, tiredly.

Elly slumped onto the couch, "What a night." She smiled.

Rae fell onto the couch, beside her, "How much did we make?"

She took out two rolls of bills, "I figure we made about five hundred tonight." She laughed, "We better get some sleep cause we have our other job tomorrow morning."

**Later **

BB walked sleepily into the kitchen, "Morning." He yawned.

Cyborg laughed, "Good morning sleepy head." He took out a bunch of cereal boxes.

The changeling poured himself some Captain Crunch.

Robin turned the page of the newspaper.

Starfire was sitting beside him, looking for a job.

Luna yawned as she took a seat beside Cyborg.

Raven and Elly came into the kitchen, arm in arm. Their eyes were half open as they walked sloppily toward the table and almost fell down, trying to sit in a chair.

"What time did you two get home?" Rob asked.

"Around two in the morning," Elly grinned happily.

The dark girl yawned, "We have to go to work at ten."

"Why were you out so late?" BB asked, worried.

"We were working." Raven spoke.

"Yup, so we're going to split the bills, right?" Elly asked.

Robin nodded, "Yes. Raven, since you, Elly and Beast Boy already have jobs, you'll three will be paying the water and electric bills and buy the food. At the end of the week I'll assign us all fair things to pay."

The three nodded.

"I got the water bill!" Elly smiled.

Raven raised a brow at her.

"What? I'm an expert with water," she grinned.

"Fine, I'll take the electric bill."

"And I'll buy the food!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Hey," Elly started, "Since we're living normal lives, shouldn't we all go our real names?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Well, mine's Victor Stone."

"I am Kori'an'ders **(so I can't remember how to spell it)**." She smiled.

"Kori Anders," Elly said.

Star nodded, "That is fine."

"My real name is Richard Grayson," Robin said.

"My real name is Luna Lilac."

"My last name's Eithans." Elly grinned.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "My name is Garfield Logan."

Victor laughed, "You're named after that orange cat!"

Raven glared at them for laughing but then they stared at her. "What?"

"What's your real name?" Gar asked.

"Raven is my real name. Raven Roth," she told them.

"Really?" The changeling asked.

She nodded.

The end of the week came and they all had jobs.

Victor and Luna both had jobs in testing new techno as well as making it.

Richard and Kori both worked as police.

Rich assigned everyone something and handed out everyone a paper that had the following:

Water: Elly

Electric: Raven & Garfield

Food: everyone

Mortgage: Richard & Kori

Medical Insurance: Raven & Garfield

Life Insurance: Kori & Elly

Internet Bill: Luna & Elly

Cell Phone Bill: everyone

Gas: everyone

Car Payments: Victor & Luna

Car Insurance: Victor & Richard

"Any questions?" He asked as they finished reading their papers.

They shook their heads.

Kori nodded, "Yes, what is this Mortgage and Life Insurance?"

He smiled, "I'll explain the mortgage and Elly will tell you what life Insurance is."

Gar glanced at Raven. Why had Robin paired him up with her instead of Elly? It wasn't that he didn't like her but she never gave him the time of day.

"Azar meeting!" Elly called happily. Every time she wanted to talk to Raven and Luna alone she'd say that. If she wanted Kori to join she'd call an "Angel Meeting."

Rae and Luna sighed as they followed her to her room.

The changeling was curious so he changed into a fly and followed them. When he saw Elly's room he was shocked. She had a TV, game station, games, DVD player, four bean bag chairs, a CD/stereo player and a lot more. _Where did she get the money to buy all this? _

They all sat down on the bean bags: Luna-purple, Raven-blue, and Elly-multicolored.

"Well?" Luna asked.

"We're discussing something that is green all over." Elly laughed.

"No," Raven frowned. "We're not talking about him again."

_Green all over?_ He thought. _Wait, that's me!_

"Don't tell me you were the one who told Richard to pair Gar up with Rae," Luna asked.

"YOU!" She glared, "I told you to stay out of it!" She stood up angrily. "WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS THAT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND GAR!"

"Well not now that he's following me around but if you just _tried_ to be nice to him he'd go back to you," Elly told her.

"He never liked me like that anyway and HE NEVER WILL!" She growled.

"What about after the whole end-of-the-world deal?" Luna asked.

Raven calmed down as she glared at the ground, "It doesn't matter."

"Raven, you love him as much as he loves you," she said casually.

Gar felt like this was the greatest thing in the world. Raven loved _him_. She actually really felt the same way as he did for her.

Her face went beat red. She shook her head, "No." She answered in a low voice, "He still loves…Terra."

Elly exploded, "RAVEN HE DOES NOT LOVE TERRA! Come on, I knew her and she was obviously a stupid blond but I know for a FACT that she never loved Garfield that way!"

Hearing that tore the changeling up inside. Sure, he had moved on and didn't love Terra as anything more than a friend but to know that she never _loved_ him still hurt.

Luna nodded, "Yes, I also knew Terra. I met her after she left the titans the first time and joined Slade. She was a bitch. The only reason she acted like she loved Gar was because she hated you Raven. She knew you were one of Azar's Angels and she hated you for that because she wanted to be one but you were chosen instead of her."

He couldn't believe his ears. Terra had hated Raven since day one and who knows what happened when the two where alone in the same room.

"I knew she hated me but I never knew why," Rae spoke.

"But you admit you love Gar, right?" Elly asked, carefully.

A small smiled formed on her lips, "He's too cute not to love."

Elly smiled and slapped Raven on the back, "See, don't you feel better now?"

Luna rolled her eyes.

Rae rubbed her back, "I would've if you didn't hit me so hard." She glared at her friend.

Elly laughed, "Sorry."

"Shouldn't you two get going to work?" Luna asked.

"Crap, what time is it?" Elly asked, standing up.

Raven smirked, "All the money we get and you still haven't bought a clock." She offered Luna a hand to get up.

**In the next chapter BB follows Raven and Elly to their night job and Rae comes home drunk.**


	8. Drunk Raven & Hangovers

**Chapter 8**

**Drunk Raven & Hangovers**

"Older, please," Elly smiled, now wearing some tight black pants and a sleeveless top that showed her mid section.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted.

"It feels good to be twenty one," Elly sighed happily, her voice sounded older and slightly more mature. Her normal highlighted hair was blonde with brown highlights. She looked at Raven to see a raven haired woman staring back, arms folded.

Her natural violet colored eyes had lightened to a dark shade of blue. Her skin was the same as Elly. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and had a slight curl to it. "Come on," she grabbed the blonde's arm and led her to the back door.

Garfield followed them to a bar called Coyote Ugly. He flew toward the front and saw them on the bar.

They were dancing and guys were shouting cat calls.

One drunken grabbed Raven's leg, "Come on baby. Come with me and we'll have a _real_ fun time."

Anger boiled up in the changeling but was completely taken aback when she smiled at him.

"Sorry Jimmy, I already promised three guys I'd go with them," she gave him a sympathetic smile.

He frowned but released her leg, "Let me buy you a drink then."

"Sure," Rae stepped down off the bar and fixed two shots.

Gar took a breath and relaxed as he flew in closer so that he was behind the bar.

Lin, the manager, started speaking into a microphone, "Alright now! What you've all been waiting for…Karaoke!"

"Rae-chel! Rae-chel! Rae-chel!" The crowd starting cheering.

"Go get 'em Rae," Elly smiled.

Raven sighed and got on top of the bar. She smiled and took the microphone as she recognized the song that began to play and she sung along:

_I hate the world today_

She walked down the bar.

_  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change_

She stopped and turned to the crowd.

_  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath_

Raven leaned back against the poll and slid down.

_  
Innocent and sweet  
_

_Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side_

She stood up and started walking to the other side of the bar.

_  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you_

Rae turned and stared at the crowd as she said the last line.

_  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

She started dancing across the bar.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

Everyone started singing along with the chorus and dancing.

Raven started singing to a random man in the crowd.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man_

Her fingers traced down his chest.

_  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous_

She smiled, knowing he really was nervous.

_  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change_

She pushed him away, stood up, and turned her back on him, shooting him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder.

_  
And today won't mean a thing_

He pouted in a grimaced while everyone laughed and Rae started dancing again.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

She went up do a different guy.

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing_

Raven fixed his tie.

_  
I think it's cool, you do what you do_

She shook her finger at him as she stood up again.

_  
And don't try to save me_

She smiled happily as she swung around the pole and then started dancing again.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

She flipped her hair.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

Rae got on her knees.

_I'm a goddess on my knees  
_

She stood up again, dancing.

_When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled.

Raven smiled.

**Back at the House**

Raven and Elly were no longer 21 as they laughed, walking into the house.

"We made over seven hundred dollars," Elly cheered. "See, I knew you still had it in you!"

Gar was watching them, still a fly on the wall.

Rae was a little drunk as glasses exploded and she giggled, "I know, maybe next time we'll get another raise and we can go shopping!"

Everything went quiet as Elly stared at her, brow raised, "Uh, since when do either of us shop?"

"Video games!" She laughed, exploding six more cups and light bulbs.

Elly smiled, "Alright but first we're going to have to replace everything you blew up."

"I wanna see Beastie!" She pouted.

She smiled slyly, "Beastie? Raven, are you drunk?"

Rae giggled, "No! I'm not," she started walking forward. "If I was, could I do this," she attempted to jump over the couch but tripped and got knocked out.

Elly sighed, "No, you couldn't." She walked over to her and tried to pick her up, "Ugh, no go."

Garfield transformed back into his human form, "Elly?"

"Garfield?" Elly looked over at him.

"I'll carry Raven," he said, carrying her on his back (piggy back style). "I followed you guys to the bar and back," he explained as they walked down the hallway.

"You did?" Elly asked, nervously. "Hehe, sorry about Raven being drunk and all."

He placed Rae in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "With all the drinking I'm surprised you didn't get drunk too."

She laughed, "We don't drink it all. Lord knows we're not used to drinking a lot. We just spit it back into a beer bottle." She shrugged. "I guess she couldn't get to hers."

Raven groaned.

Elly walked over to the door.

Gar pushed back the strands of hair in her face behind her ear, "Goodnight Rae." He smiled.

Rae opened her eyes, sleepily and she smiled back, "Hi Beastie."

He blushed, "Go to sleep, ok?"

"You'll be here in the morning?" She asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"If you want me to," he smiled.

Raven struggled to sit up.

"Whoa, hold it there. You should stay in bed." Gar told her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his before falling back onto the bed.

Garfield was beat red and shocked.

Her eyes were nearly closed now, "Goodnight." She let her eyes close as she fell asleep.

Elly smiled at the sight as she snuck out and into her own room.

**The Next Morning**

Raven had yet to come out of her room while Gar hadn't said one word all morning.

Elly went over to Garfield, "Hey Gar." She whispered, "How's Rae?"

He blushed, "Well, she doesn't remember anything about last night and she's got a hangover."

"What are you two whispering about?" Victor asked slyly.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Don't tell the others or Rich will go insane," she whispered to him.

"Dude, I'm not that stupid." He agreed.

"Has anyone seen Raven this morning?" Richard asked.

"I have not and am very worried," Kori said sadly.

"No," Vic and Luna shook their heads.

"Nope," Elly answered.

"Uh, I um, no?" He said nervously.

Rich stared at him, suspicious. "Garfield?"

"Come on Gar, you don't wanna be late for work," Elly pulled him out of the room and they both sighed, relieved.

"Hi Elly, what are you and Gar doing in the hallway?" Raven asked, frowning and rubbing her head.

"Raven," Elly glanced at her, worried. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I'm fine, but what happened last night?"

Garfield laughed nervously, "Well, you were drunk last night and you…"

Her eyes went wide, "Wait, we didn't…"

His face went red, "NO!"

Elly giggled, "Gee Rae, you just asked him to stay, nothing else. Unless you woke up in the middle of the night to ask him?" She smirked at Garfield.

"Oh…" She sighed, relieved. "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

"Not really," Elly stood in thought, "I thought it was cute."

Raven growled, "Elly, I'm not in the mood."

"What? All you did was keep calling Gar '_Beastie_," she giggled.

Her face went red.

"How come you're doing everything first? First to fall in love, first to get drunk and a hangover, you'll probably be the first the get married…"

"ELLY!" Rae shouted, her face still red.

Garfield was red too.

Richard walked in, "What's going…"

"DAMNIT I GOT A HANGOVER SO NO ONE MESS WITH ME TODAY!" She stormed back to her room and slammed the door.

"She's got a hangover?" Rich stared at Garfield.

"What? Hey! It wasn't my fault!" He defended himself.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Elly shrugged.

Richard didn't press the manner since they were still within hearing distance of Raven's room.

**I need suggestions for the next chapter. Writer's block is killing me right now!**


	9. A New Couple

**Chapter 9**

**A New Couple**

"What pray tell would happen if someone put Raven on a sugar high? And how would one go about so as to get her on a sugar high without her knowing it?" One of the figures in the dark room asked.

"It is not likely that she would willingly consume so much sugar," replied another.

The third groaned, "It's gonna be sooo hard to pull something like this." He complained.

"Shush," the first ordered, "Quit your nonsense. It will not be _that_ difficult since we have achieved such a goal before."

The second nodded, "Plus, even though it will still be hard just because it's Raven, it'll be totally worth the effort when you see the outcome." She said cheerfully.

Suddenly the door up the stairs opened and the light was switched on. There stood Raven, staring at them, "What are you doing in the basement?"

"Just teaching Gar how to play checkers," Luna informed her calmly, a checker board sitting on a box between her and the changeling.

Elly was on one side of the board between them, assumed to be watching them.

"In the basement with the light off," she raised a brow at them, questioningly.

Garfield laughed nervously.

The dark teen sighed, "I really don't want to know, do I?"

Elly shook her head, "It's nothing that would interest you. Just some evil plans on embarrassing Rich in front of Kori." She wasn't exactly lying since that was part of the reason though not the main one.

"Whatever, I was just looking for Luna because Victor said he wanted to ask her something and Elly, it's time for us to go to work."

Luna gave Raven her full undivided attention, "What did he want to ask?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure but you better go see him soon before his head explodes from worrying about where you could be at ten thirty at night. "

Luna jumped up and walked out of the basement rather quickly.

Elly giggled at Gar's confused expression because he was so oblivious. "Well Rae, lets hit it." She got up and walked toward her. Before she went out the door she stood and waved at Garfield, "Luna probably won't be seen until tomorrow so you should probably go to bed and we'll discuss the plans tomorrow."

"Elly!" Raven shouted for her.

"Sure," he said simply as he watched her go off. When he heard the front door close, he leaned back, forgetting he was sitting on a box, and fell onto the floor. "Dude," he groaned. Then he sighed when he thought of Elly and Raven.

They were both so different. Elly was more like him than Raven with her happy-go-lucky nature except that she didn't tell jokes or obsess or anything too much like he did with Raven, video games, and tofu. Suddenly he froze. "WHAT!" He didn't obsess over Raven! It wasn't like he noticed she always put three sugar cubes in her tea or how her eyes seemed so stunning when she was angry. "Ugh," he whacked himself over the head, still not bothering to sit up. "I can't be obsessing over Raven when I like Elly!" The changeling yelled at himself before he sighed and muttered to himself, "I thought I was over Rae." He paused, staring at nothing in particular. "Besides, even if I still like her…a LOT, it doesn't mean she'll like me back." It was then he realized how loose the dark teen had been since reuniting with Elly and Luna.

She had relaxed and was obviously taking advantage over the less amount of concentration she needed to control her powers since Trigon's defeat. Although she still had the same attitude and personality, she was showing more emotion.

Then he remembered the time when Raven had gotten drunk.

Despite the fact she had been extremely angry, annoyed, and frustrated she had still managed not to kill Elly when she decided to tell a little white lie about what _really _happened the night before. Ok, so it wasn't little in slightest but it was still hilarious when Elly had shown him the tape on Rae's reaction to what she said.

He chuckled, blushing. Of course, who was he to laugh at that when he would've given the same reaction……just more exaggerated. His thoughts seemed void for a few minutes before he got up to go set up part of phase one to embarrass his former leader in front of Kori. Garfield chuckled to himself as he made sure everyone was asleep before traveling to Luna's room for the supplies he needed. **(They had all decided due to Gar's messy room and Elly's forgetfulness that she was the best person to be responsible for the goods)** Grabbing a can of cool whip, some string, glue, red hair dye, and orange dye, he quietly ran to Richard's room. He squirted half the red hair dye in the shampoo and put the other half in his gel. Then he mixed the orange dye in a bottle labeled _Body Wash_. Above the door inside the room he set up the can of cool whip using the string and glue. When he was done, he turned into a fly and slipped under the door so as not to trigger the trap he had set.

**Sometime around 2 AM**

Raven and Elly arrived back home and went their separate ways.

Rae went straight to bed while Elly traveled to Luna's room to pick up a CD that had a manipulated voice of Robin.

Elly traveled to Kori's room, not really bothering to be so quiet because of how much of a deep sleeper she was. She placed the disk in her CD player and pushed play. Then she started sprinkling the red rose petals she had bought on the way home on the orange girl's bed and made a trail to Richard's door. Before she left she changed the time on her friend's alarm clock so she would wake up earlier to catch the boy of her dreams. She began snickering to herself as she left for her room, knowing tomorrow was going to be a memorable morning.

**6 AM**

Kori awoke to find a trail of rose petals that started on her bed and went out her door. She smiled, quickly brushing her hair and slipping into some clean clothes before walking out the door to follow the trail.

**In Richard's Room**

Richard had just got out of the shower and as he was putting on his clothes, he noticed his skin was now orange. Quickly turning his head to look at the mirror, he discovered all his skin was orange and his hair was red! Oh, Garfield was going to pay dearly for this. He growled in anger. Finally done dressing, he opened his door and just as he walked into the hallway, everything went white. "What the," he tasted the whip cream on his face after wiping it from his eyes. Geez, what the hell was Gar trying to accomplish?

"Excuse me, but who might you be?"

He turned around to see the orange girl he had fallen in love with. "Kori? What are you doing up so early?"

Her eyes lit up in shock and surprise, "Friend Richard! What has happened to you?"

Rich groaned, "Someone decided it would be fun to make me look like this as a prank."

"Oh," she looked down at the rose petals and found they ended where he stood. "Do you not think perhaps it is the same person who left these beautiful flowers for me to follow?"

At first he was confused. What flowers? Then he looked down and saw what she meant. Someone left her a trail or roses and they ended right where he was. It was obvious now what the prankster wanted. "Uh, Kori?" His face began to heat up and he was starting to become really nervous.

"Yes friend," she asked innocently, having no idea what he was about to ask her.

"Do you think," he started, "you might want to…go out with me on a date?" There, he had asked her and now he was prepared for her to reject him.

Kori smiled brightly and she gave him a bone crushing hug, "Of course friend Richard! I would be most delighted to!" A blush appeared on her face.

**Breakfast**

Both Elly and Gar were snickering when Richard walked into the kitchen, holding Kori's hand in his while a blush rose.

The new couple sat down at the table, next to each other.

"So what's for breakfast?" Rich asked, trying to shift the spotlight onto someone else.

They heard the front door open as Luna and Victor entered the kitchen a few moments later.

"Morning y'all," he greeted them, placing the boxes of take out food on the table. When they looked at him questioningly he felt nervous.

Elly had a sly smile, "Didn't feel like cooking or didn't have enough time?" She giggled.

Luna blushed, not looking anyone in the eye or speaking a word as she sat down between Elly and Vic, who was on the vacant side of Kori.

Victor cleared his throat, "Just, uh, felt like a change."

Everyone was figuring out which box was who's when Raven walked, unnoticed by anyone except Garfield, Elly, and Luna.

She sat down between Richard and Gar but didn't bother to say anything since her mind was elsewhere.

The changeling was a little worried but smiled, "Hey Rae."

"Wake up a little late than usual, didn't you?" Luna commented curiously.

The dark girl either didn't hear them or didn't care as she whispered, "Morning."

Elly sighed. She knew her friend was feeling down and it was no wonder, considering what today was. The fact that Luna had forgotten surprised her but it was probably only because she was distracted by everything that was going on.

Garfield glanced at the usually hyped up girl. "What's wrong?"

Thinking it was best not to tell him Raven's business, she faked a smile, "Nothing, I was just thinking about sea turtles."

Gar was completely confused. What did sea turtles have to do with anything? "Sea turtles?"

She held in a giggle as she nodded, "Yup, I was just wondering how someone could ride them."

Rae and Luna both smiled slightly, since they knew it was one of her famous topic changers to hide what she really thought about. This one in particular, never failed for obvious reasons.

After a long conversation on why she would need to know how to ride a sea turtle, Elly gave Raven a sympathetic smile.

She nodded and left to go to her room.

There was only one thing to do. Speed up the plans on getting Raven on a sugar high. Elly nudged Gar and gave Luna a look before leaving the table.

**In the Basement**

"We need to get Raven on a sugar high today," Elly informed them.

Luna was about to question why, when it hit her. "Oh, no. Today?" Her expression looked stricken.

She nodded, serious for once.

"Wait, what's today?" Garfield asked, looking between them. He looked at Elly, "You know why Rae's out of it today, don't you?"

"Please stay on the subject at hand Gar. We're planning to get Raven on a sugar high," Luna said in a 'don't go there' tone.

He sighed, "Fine. So how are we going to do this exactly?"

Luna held up a small stick, "Magical Pixie Sticks are made of something that can get you on a twenty four hour sugar high on just this one stick."

"Magical Pixie Stick," he stared at it before smiling. "Magic rocks! Where did ya get it?"

She shook her head, "That's for only Azar's Angels to know."

"Aw," the changeling pouted.

Elly giggled, "And let Rae's happy mood begin."


	10. The Power of Magical Pixie Sticks

**Chapter 10**

**The Power of Magical Pixie Sticks**

Raven was laying face down on her bed. She had to get up. "Ugh," a muffled groan escaped her lips. She had to go to work with Elly to pay the bills. Her body rolled over so she was now on her back. "Not today." Surely she could take a day off once in a while, right? It wasn't like she ditched on a regular basis and Elly would lie for her. "I'd rely on Elly?" Rae questioned herself out loud. "Now I know I feel like crap to consider that."

"Aw Rae, that hurts," Elly said in a fake hurt voice and expression.

The dark teen rolled her eyes, having already given up on asking the teen to knock before entering, "What do you want and make it quick because I don't feel like entertaining you right now." She sat up to see she had a cup of tea.

She smiled, handing it to her as she sat down beside her. "Thought you might need it."

The half demon held it, eyeing it suspiciously, "What's in it?" She remembered what had happened the last time Elly had brought her something on this day of the year. Though she would never admit it, she was thankful for Luna and Elly getting her hyped up. The question now was, were they going to do it again. At the moment, she wasn't sure the high was worth the side effects at the end.

"It's just tea Raven," she sighed. When her friend still stared at her she took the cup and had a sip. "See, it's completely harmless." She handed it back to her but already she could feel the pixie stick working it's magic in her system.

Finally Rae drank her tea all in one gulp and handed it back to her. She started giggling, uncharacteristically. "Completely harmless my ass!"

Elly was also giggling. "Come on Rae! Let's go have some fun!" Since she only had a sip, she wouldn't be even close to Raven's high. She would just have a lot of energy.

Raven on the other hand was going to act completely different. "Wheee!" She jumped up and down on her bed. "Whooo-hooo," then she flew out of the room with Elly close behind.

**The Kitchen**

Garfield and Luna had returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast with the others when they suddenly heard something coming from the living room.

"Is someone singing?" Richard asked, looking around at the others at the table.

Everyone paused for a moment.

Victor seemed to be listening to it, "Sounds like two someone's to me."

Kori also looked curious. "But friends Elly and Raven are the only two missing."

It was then Gar and Luna shared a look before they looked at their friends and suggested, "Let's go see what they're up to." They both got up and quickly left the room, followed by the others.

**The Living Room**

Everyone except Luna, stopped in shock at the sight before them.

Raven and Elly were both singing karaoke and dancing on top of the table, their hips swinging to the beat of the music.

I live a life of sin

But it's alright

I don't give a damn

I don't play your rules- I make my own

Tonight, I'll do what I want

Cuz I can

The two hyped up teens grabbed the other's hands before spinning around in a circle, not caring that they would most likely fall off if they went too fast.

You know I'm rare

You stop and stare

They stopped moving, both on either side of the table and stared at each other.

You think I care

Rae pointed at Elly and vice versa before they shook their heads and turned back to facing their friends, though they acted as if they were all alone.

I don't

You shout real loud

But you aint sayin nothing cool

I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

My life's- a fantasy

But you're not smart enough to even dream

My eyes

Is making me freeze

Elly put her arm over Raven's shoulder and the dark girl followed suite as they swung their bodies from side to side at the same time.

You can try and try

You can't be mean

So I cash my checks

And place my bets

And hope I always win

And even if I don't have fun because

I live a life of sin

But it's alright

I don't give a damn

I don't play your rules- I make my own

Tonight, I'll do what I want

Cuz I can

Rich turned the power button off.

Raven stopped, blinking before she poked her microphone. She turned to Elly and said in an unusually emotional voice. "We didn't get to finish the song!" Her foot stomped down as she pouted.

Elly was also pouting, "Richy turned it off. He ruined our fun."

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Richard asked, "You're acting weird."

"It's our house too," Rae whined. "Why did you have to turn it off?"

Suddenly a grin came onto Elly's face as she not too quietly told her friend, "Maybe he wants to have to house to only Kori and himself." She giggled.

The usually dark teen thought about it with an innocent look on her face, "Oooooh." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "We understand," she jumped off the table, "We'll leave."

The elemental was still giggling as she followed.

Richard was starting to get freaked out by the fact Elly was more hyped up than usual and Raven was acting completely different.

"Are you two drunk or something?" Victor asked them.

The empath was stopped by Elly, who had been walking with her arm in arm.

"No, no, no, no, no," she shook her head. "The only thing we drank was sum tea."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Rae grinned, nodding really fast. "It was the best tea eeevvvaaa." Her arms went up into the air to emphasize how great she thought it was.

Vic thought they were drugged. "Who gave you the tea?"

Elly put her free arm up, jumping up and down, "Oh, I made it and gave it to her after taking a small sip!" She smiled proudly. "I made it with magical pixie dust!"

"You weren't supposed to drink it," Luna sighed. _She just couldn't resist, could she?_

The girl shrugged, pulling the half demon out the door with her. Why did Luna always have to be such a stick in the mud in front of the titans? She never acted so mature when it was only them. At that moment a sly grin came onto her face as an idea popped into her head.

"Gar, you better go with them." Luna told him, "They're barely on mid influence. Once they've hit the full head on high, their fun might go a little farther than either of them would like it to in their sober state."

The changeling saluted to her and took off after them.

**At the Library**

"I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, if I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!" The two teens walked into the library, singing loudly. "Go on now go!"

Everyone was staring at them as if they were drunk and crazy but they didn't sing badly at all so instead of shushing them, they listened to the free and once in a lifetime show they were receiving.

"Walk out the door," the two moved back just outside the doorway before making a 360 turn before walking back into the room. "Just turn around now, cuz you're not welcome anymore." They separated and looked at each other.

Raven sung, "Weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with goodbye?" She asked Elly.

"You think I'd crumble?" Elly put her hand on her heart.

"You think I'd lay down and die?" Rae asked in return.

Once again they put their arm over the other's shoulder and started singing together again. "Oh no, now I…I will survive! For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive!" Their bodies swung to the rhythm playing in their heads. "I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. I will survive. I will survive!"

Right then Gar came in, running too fast to stop and knock both of his friends over, ending the song. When he opened his eyes, he realized the amethyst orbs he was staring into could only belong to Raven. "Ah!" He put his hands over his eyes, trying to roll up into a ball but only succeeding in using the empath's chest as a pillow. After remembering he wasn't supposed to change in public and discovering his head was actually still on Rae, he jumped up, blushing madly. "Eek," he cringed. "Please don't kill me Rae, it was an accident!" 

"SHH!" Everyone in the library shushed him all at once.

Elly gave her friend a smile before walking off to check them in. Maybe they'd get a raise for entertaining everyone for a little while or maybe they'd get fired. "Eh," she shrugged to herself.

To his great surprise, when he opened his eyes, Raven was smiling right at him with a small blush covering her cheeks. Wait, she wasn't going to kill him? Then it hit him. Oh, right. Rae and Elly weren't exactly normal right now. Still, why was she blushing? And why was it that her smile was different than the one she had earlier? Why did it seem so caring? **(Guys are so clueless sometimes that it is truly sad) **"Uh, Rae? Are you feeling alright?"

**I am sorry for not updating much but since I have no computer classes this year, and have yet to receive the internet for at least another month, it has been most difficult to find the time and place to update. However, I do hope this chapter makes up for a good apology.**


	11. The Sweet Moments

**Chapter 11 **

**The Sweet Moments **

Elly was passed out from exhaustion and Raven was nearing the end of her hyped up state.

All that moving around she had done was finally starting to take it's toll on her, making her body slowly seem to become heavier and heavier. All the energy she once had was gone and her mind wasn't working at all. It didn't register in her brain that the reason why her other friends were in the living room was not because they waited up for them but because it was already the following morning.

Garfield was carrying the passed out girl on his back while Rae leaned against him for support. He too was extremely tired and seriously needed to crash but before he could do that, he had to make sure Raven made it to her bed without passing out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was slowing down and there wouldn't be much time before she lost consciousness. He slightly wondered if she would remember most of what happened after she woke up. 

**Flashback to the End of the Last Chapter **

"Uh, Rae? Are you feeling alright?"

Her mouth opened to give some reply but before she could speak a word, Elly pounced on her happily.

"Guess what Rae?" She smiled but noticed her friend was slightly annoyed with her. When she saw the changeling's curious but still flustered expression, her grin widened.

Raven was beginning to twitch.

"Oops," she giggled, "my bad."

The dark teen grabbed the girl around the neck and started choking her.

"I-didn't-know-I-was," she choked out, "inter-rupting-a-mo-ment."

"Try interrupting it just before it fucking happened," she shook her friend.

Although Gar was freaked out because Raven was choking Elly, he was interested to know they would've had a moment if she had not come along. "Rae?" He started nervously. "I think you should let her go before someone calls the cops." He hinted at the fact they once again had the attention of the whole library.

"I'm taking this outside," the empath narrowed her eyes at her friend, releasing her hold on the girl's neck.

Elly laughed, "Alright, alright; if you really want to but no cheating this time." She walked out the door behind Rae.

"I didn't cheat last time!" She went up in her face, pointing a at her, "That was you!"

The girl laughed nervously while pointing at her self and innocently asked, "It was?"

Once outside, the teenage boy watched as they turned away from each other, counted to three and faced each other.

"Ha! Rock beats scissors!" Elly jumped up and down out of excitement.

Raven actually growled angrily, looking ready to kill her.

The teen ignored this and whispered something into Rae's ear that made her scowl disappear completely as a blush rose to her cheeks.

The changeling tilted his head, wondering what she could've possibly said to make Raven's mood do a 180.

That was when she looked at him, her blush deepening before she smiled in a nervous way he had never seen before.

**Flashback Interrupted **

"Gar?"

Garfield had already put Elly in her bed since her room was the closest but now Raven had lost consciousness so he was carrying her instead when Rich decided to have a little chat with him. _Damn him._ He cursed the bird boy. "What?" His voice made him sound just as tired as he felt if not more.

"You didn't go the work today," he pointed out the obvious.

The teen almost rolled his eyes. "I was kind of busy making sure Rae and Elly didn't get into trouble Richard and with the speed they moved at, I barely had time to catch my breath, much less make a phone call." Lie. He was lying. He had plenty of chances to call and say he couldn't make it today but he just didn't remember. After all, Raven really knew how to take his mind off of everything.

**Back to the Flashback **

All he did was blink for a moment and when he opened his eyes, Raven was pressing her lips against his with her arms hanging loosely around his shoulders. At first he was too shocked to do anything but then his eyes closed and he relaxed, massaging his lips against hers.

Rae broke the kiss, giggling while a light blush played on her cheeks. After the changeling opened his eyes, she placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, laughing at the result.

Garfield was completely flustered once again. This had been the second and third time she had kissed him. He would've been happy if it wasn't for the fact she was under the influence of something both times. His blush began to die down.

"Awwww, that was a Kodak moment," Elly smiled with a disposable camera in hand.

His face heated up again as it finally registered she had been there the whole time. But wait, Elly was alright with Raven kissing him? Didn't that mean she didn't like him like he liked her? He glanced over at her to find she looked overjoyed. A slight frown formed on his lips. No, Elly didn't like him like that. But did that mean that Raven did? Raven, the untouchable sarcastic girl liked him, the tofu jokester? For a moment he chuckled, remembering that it had been Elly to call him that when she first came to the tower. Rae had been talking about him then, too. Was it true she felt something more than friendship? His head shook. That couldn't be possible. What would she ever see in him? All she ever did was put him down…or at least, she did before the titans had retired. Now that he thought about it, he rarely spent any time with her recently since they had all found jobs.

While Gar was thinking, Raven was chasing after Elly, trying desperately to steal the camera from her. She wasn't going to destroy the camera. In fact, she was planning to get it developed. All she wanted was for it to not be blackmail material that her friend would undoubtedly hold over her.

**End Flashback **

Rich had finally left him alone and said he had covered for him when they called about why he didn't show. He warned that he would not do so again though.

Garfield had no problem with that. It wasn't like this kind of thing happened everyday. He looked up to find he was in front of Raven's door. Luckily she had left the door open when she had left that morning so he merely lightly kicked it open so he could walk it. Carefully he pulled the purple covers of her bed back and placed her on the bed before covering her.

Raven groaned slightly as her body curled up and she moved a little to get more comfortable.

The changeling smiled softly at her. She looked so peaceful as he pushed back a stray strand of hair out of her face. He started walking away but when he reached the door he heard her mumble something in her sleep. For a moment he stopped, wondering if she'd repeat herself so he could hear what had been said.

"Beastie," she whined in her sleep, "can we go on it one more time?" Her expression had formed a pout.

He chuckled at how cute she looked while saying that. "Sure Rae," he spoke even though he doubted she would know, "one more time." Then he closed the door and left her to her dreams.

**Flashback **

They had found out the carnival was in town.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or reluctant about this. It was good they had found this place because he knew they'd stay there for a long time so they wouldn't be running off too far and he was guaranteed a break when they went on rides. The bad thing was that when they ran out of money, he knew they'd come running back to him, begging for some money. And he knew he couldn't say no to Rae when she pouted the way she did.

Surprisingly, after they took off they came back only five minutes later to drag him with them. Raven grabbed his right hand and Elly took his left as they pulled him onto various rides.

At first, he had blushed but then he was laughing along with them as they ate cotton candy and went on the fastest rides they could find. The jokester had stared at Rae when she was munching on her cotton candy and smiled when she glanced back with a slight blush over her cheeks as she smiled back. The two of them had little moments like that throughout the day at the carnival for which Elly gave them sly grins and teased them about.

By the end of the day they were all out of cash but none of them would trade anything for all the fun they had that day. After all, when it came to life, it was the sweet moments like these that they would all treasure the most.

**Merry Christmas everyone, I decided to give you a present by updating. Sadly I cannot update all my stories but I can at least update two of them.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


End file.
